


Making More

by Green_Sphynx



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: A whole lot of babies, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barry's cravings are real, Breeding Kink, Hal is a good alpha sometimes, Knotting, M/M, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: "How about I try make you another one, hm?""Pretty sure you can't make me more pregnant than I already am," Barry responded breathlessly, against better judgement. He definitely wanted Hal to try.





	Making More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [proosh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/proosh/gifts).



"They're all asleep."

" _All_ of them?"

Hal was grinning and closed the bedroom door. " _All_ of them."

Barry shook his head, but he was grinning as well. "I don't believe you. What about Kat; she _never_ sleeps at night."

"Even Kat sleeps at night after playing on the beach all day." Hal's hands found Barry's, and their fingers automatically twined together.

"And little Len? He should be crying hungry any minute-"

"Martin asked if he could give Len his bottle before bed."

"…oh really?"

"Are you questioning your alpha?" Hal was starting to walk Barry backwards, but Barry was hardly intimidated.

"I am most definitely questioning my alpha if he makes me take a nap and suddenly seems to have all of his offspring under control when I wake up. You can't usually handle Alan and Henry both at once, let alone all of them."

"You needed the rest." Barry let himself be pushed down to sit on the bed, sheets still warm from when he got up moments ago. Hal knelt in front of him to splay his hands over Barry's belly, only slightly bulging yet. "Can't have you upset our newest addition to the family, can we?"

"I would've been fine." Barry rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling. He appreciated the nap, considering he'd been running after his kids all day to keep them from drowning themselves in the sea or burying their father alive in the sand. He had been so exhausted when they got home that he actually let Hal convince him to nap while the alpha would put the children to bed. Had he been a little less tired he would've refused, because the whole idea sounded like a recipe for disaster. Hal was a great alpha and dad, but Barry suspected half the mischief their kids got up to was on Hal's insistence.

And yet, Barry couldn't hear any of their children awake and moving in the house right now, hard as it was to believe.

Barry realised he'd been spacing out, trying to listen for any sign that one of his children was up and about to wreak havoc, and when he glanced back down at Hal in front of him he found a warm smile on his alpha's face.

"You are so perfect, Barry."

"I have a sunburn and bed hair, Hal."

Hal's smile just brightened and then went straight into smug grin territory. "I know, right? And _still_ you're perfect, imagine that. I couldn't name a single person who could pull that off."

"How about Iris and Carol?"

Hal scoffed and rolled his eyes. "That's two people, not one. And they're too gay to count."

Barry just cocked an eyebrow at _that_ failure of an argument, coming from a man bonded and married to another man, but it wasn't like Hal cared.

"And neither of them is pregnant, so they can't even _begin_ to compete. You always do that thing that people say about pregnant people- y'know, _glow_."

"I'll make you swallow those words next time I wake up in the middle of the night with a craving." It was a little mean, but Barry felt smug at Hal's cringe there. Barry carried to term with grace most of the time, especially with how much experience he had by now, but the cravings manifested as a nightmare come true to both of them. Especially the time he was pregnant with Helen and his morning sickness was far worse than with any other of his pregnancies, so each craving that was fed ended with a trip to the bathroom.

"Still worth it," Hal told him somewhat obstinately.

"So that's why you've kept me in a pretty constant state of pregnancy ever since we bonded?" Still with one eyebrow raised, but now he was teasing. Although people _did_ talk, with how many children they had by now. 

"Well, not on purpose…"

"Not on purpose?" This time Barry openly laughed, and he shifted to sit back further on the bed, pulling Hal up higher on his knees to lean over him. "Whenever I give birth you practically have your knot locked back in my hole before the baby is dry."

Hal sputtered a protest in laughter. "That's not true! I always give you weeks to recover from childbirth before even trying-"

" _A_ week. Not weeks."

"Barry." Hal whined, sounding almost pitiful now. "I can't help it that I can't keep my hands off you? You know I'd stop if you just told me 'no'." Hal pushed his cheek against Barry's belly until Barry was forced to lay back completely, allowing Hal to listen for their baby. It would likely take a few more weeks before they would start kicking, but the touch was always a comfort for Hal, especially when his alpha instincts were challenged. Barry didn't mean to imply Hal was too forceful though.

"I would never tell you no unless I was hurting," Barry promised him in a low voice. "I don't _want_ to tell you no, Hal."

"But if it's too early after…?"

"You never start anything too early." Barry carded his fingers through his alpha's hair comfortingly. "I dunno, you always seem to know perfectly well when I can handle it. Sometimes I trust you better to know how to not hurt me than I do myself."

"Well you're shit at taking care of yourself." Hal nuzzled Barry's stomach as Barry laughed. "Which is weird because you're so good at taking care of everyone else. Can't trust my omega to take care of himself, dammit."

"Well, you know, there's this alpha who keeps stuffing me with babies, and they just get my priority. Not like I haven't seen _you_ run on a broken leg before because Martin was screaming."

"Shut up, you like it when I get protective."

Barry pursed his lips to give Hal a mildly indignant look down his nose. "I do."

"And you especially like it when I get protective of our children."

Barry huffed, initially refusing to answer but then Hal's fingers teased under the hem of his shirt down to his sides, a threat of tickling.

"True," he gave in quickly, and Hal grinned up at him, letting his fingers walk up Barry's belly instead. His hands drew up the loose fabric of Barry's shirt slowly, too slowly.

"And you love the babies I give you."

"The babies _I_ give _you_ , yes," Barry corrected, a little smug himself now as Hal pouted for a second. But the smirk was quickly back in place, and Hal dipped down to kiss Barry's belly.

"And I know you _really_ love when I _make_ babies with you." Hal ended with dipping his tongue into Barry's belly button - he always did love doing that whenever Barry wasn't pregnant enough to have it protruding - and Barry squirmed, laughing now.

"Yes, yes, I do love that. Stop it, Hal-"

He was given mercy from the tickling with Hal suddenly surging up from his knees to crawl on top of Barry on the bed, his hands on either side of Barry's head. Barry's breath hitched when they were suddenly just a finger apart, Hal's eyes twinkling with mischief and _hunger_.

"How about I try make you another one, hm?"

"Pretty sure you can't make me more pregnant than I already am," Barry responded breathlessly, against better judgement. He _definitely_ wanted Hal to try.

"I dunno, can't I? You have no proof, and you're pretty damn fertile."

"You've had me pregnant for eight years straight and never once have you managed to knock me up double-"

"-Henry and Alan-?"

"-were conceived _together,_ at _once_!" Barry lightly knocked the top of Hal's head, but they were both grinning.

"Hm, still not sure though. We should test this some more."

Barry rolled his eyes fondly, but eagerly tilted his head away for Hal to see their bonding mark on the nape of his neck. Hal immediately dipped down to it, inhaling sharply against the skin to scent him and then proceeding to nibble on it, as if wanting to ensure the mark wouldn't fade. More importantly, the teeth grazing Barry's skin were an incredible turn-on to to the pregnant omega, all the more so when his hormones were in an uproar. They weren't right now, but that didn't mean Hal would skip playing his favourite trick on Barry's body.

Barry preened under the attention, squirming ever so slightly while Hal made a point of reminding him to who he belonged. Considering how long it had taken them to convince each other that they really, _really_ wanted one another, it was always worth being reminded.

They could both keep at this for hours. Just Hal nuzzling and grazing his teeth against their bonding mark on Barry's throat, Barry growing increasingly worked up but never willing to let it stop. Most of the time they would fall asleep like this, so comfortable in each other's arms that the intimacy lulled them to sleep.

But not tonight. Not after Barry just woke up from a nap his alpha had imposed on him. Tonight they were both itching for more.

Hal nipped the mark sharply without warning, and Barry gasped in surprise, body arching up against his alpha. Hal's hands immediately came back down to splay over Barry's pregnant belly, as if to ensure Barry's movement wouldn't hurt their baby.

"Hal," Barry whimpered softly, hushing his voice to the quiet, needy sound that no alpha could ever resist, _especially_ the alpha bonded to him. "Will you knot me tonight?"

Hal's hands twisted to stroke Barry's belly, and Barry felt his hot breath hitch against his neck. "Fuck, yes. Knot you and fill you up so full, give you more and more of our babies until you can't fit any more."

Barry shuddered under him in need. It spoke volumes that he wasn't calling Hal out on foul language, but just tried to press closer, arms locking around Hal's chest to press them flush together.

"Give me more?" His whine was just to set Hal off, instincts sluggish to catch onto the breeding kink when Barry was already so very pregnant. But they could manipulate it just fine, they did it all the time. A few well-placed whines and growls and they would both be so worked up they could lose themselves in the moment. And that moment would invariably satisfy both of them like no other.

By Hal's guttural moan in response, it was working like a charm.

"Mine," Hal growled possessively. "My omega, _my_ babies."

"Yours," Barry responded breathlessly, " _my_ alpha."

Hal nipped sharply at the mark again, sucking for a moment until Barry was arching up against him again with a high keen deep in his throat. Only then he finally released Barry's neck as a hostage, pushing up to claim Barry's lips instead.

The metallic tang of blood on Hal's lips might have turned Barry off long ago, but now he just shuddered against his alpha for it, knowing Hal had bitten hard enough to claim. It was all Hal's fault that Barry got into being bitten so much anyway.

And for that, he got bitten as much as he liked. Hal was all but chewing on Barry's lower lip for a moment while Barry expressed his pleasure in needy little whimpers. Hal's weight shifted over him until he was just holding himself up on an elbow next to Barry's head, his now free hand immediately questing down to slip into Barry's underwear.

A loud moan tore from Barry's lips before he could stop himself, and they both froze for a moment, Hal's fingers curling tightly around Barry's cock. When there was no sound from the house that suggested Barry's moan woke anyone, they deflated and Barry grinned sheepishly. They kissed in sweet relief, Hal's hand moving slowly over Barry's cock now.

Staying quiet would always remain to be the tricky part, really.

"One of these days we'll find some babysitters and we go to a hotel, just the two of us, and I'll make you _scream_ ," Hal promised in a low voice. Barry let out a muffled groan of need, and the slow stroking of his cock slicked with his precum.

Encouraged, Hal continued. "I will knot you again and again. Not just once before sleep like we always do; no, I'll claim you and press you down on the mattress and fuck you over and over again until you know nothing but my name." He nipped at Barry's lip and pulled it. "I'll knot you and fill you so full you'll be pregnant with at least twins again after. Maybe triplets. Maybe we should wait until you get a heat again after this one."

Barry shuddered, hips bucking but head shaking. "No, don't wanna- can't wait that long! That could take months after birth a-and I want you _now_ -"

Hal's lips curled in a grin and he ground down against Barry's erection with his own. "You'll get me now, don't worry."

Or so he said, but the first thing he did was pull away, sitting back on his heels and creating far too much space between them. Barry glared, but his face immediately morphed to something far more hungry when it turned out Hal was just getting rid of his shirt, and going for Barry's pants second. When Barry's underwear was discarded on the heap next to the bed as well Hal shimmied out of his own pants, letting Barry take care of his own shirt.

Barry was already grabbing for him again when they were both naked, impatient to have his alpha touching him again. Luckily Hal thought the same way, laying over Barry possessively and pressing his nose against the bonding mark once more, scenting him with a deep moan down in his throat.

"Alpha," Barry whined sweetly, needy and growing desperate from the foreplay. He had never been a patient man for the first round, and all he wanted was Hal's knot in him now.

"Barry." Hal slanted their lips together hungrily while grabbing Barry under the thighs, just as Barry was already wrapping his legs around his alpha. Hal's cock dragged through Barry's crack, sliding easily through the slick already gathered from Barry's arousal. He wasn't dripping like an omega in heat, but he'd always been on the slick side when Hal so much as kissed him. Right now? Hal would be able to slip inside without trouble.

But Hal obviously needed to tease some more first. Barry was no omega in heat, after all. Just frustrated.

The tip of Hal's cock rubbed up against Barry's hole several times before Hal allowed it to dip in - but just the tip. He immediately drew back after, ignoring Barry's wordless protests, and pulled back enough to create more space between them than Barry could appreciate.

He received one smug grin before Barry unexpectedly found himself flipped over, air leaving him in surprise when he collided belly first on the bed.

"Whoops, you're too big for that already, sorry." Hal quickly grabbed a thick pillow to stuff under Barry's hips, raising them enough for the pressure to be off his belly. He nuzzled Barry's neck in apology with a few sweet kisses, and if Barry had been upset about it he couldn't stay that way. Not with Hal's cock once again teasing against his crack, anyway.

"How about you apologise by finally giving me your knot, _alpha_?"

"Soon."

" _Now._ "

" _Soon_ , you needy little omega!"

Barry was ready to scramble up on his knees and just _take_ what he wanted, if Hal wasn't going to cooperate, but then Hal was laying down on Barry's legs and next he knew he had his alpha's face buried between his arse cheeks.

A squawk of surprise couldn't be helped, nor the way it morphed into a moan at the way Hal's tongue flicked between his cheeks to find his hole. The initial tickling was easily forgotten with the pleasure, because Hal knew Barry's body like the back of his hand at this point. He flicked his tongue around the rim, just licking up the gathering slick first before he would go further. Barry was trembling under him already, fingers knotting into the sheets to keep himself still while his legs overstretched under Hal's weight, toes curling in pleasure.

"Your flavour always turns so sweet when you've been pregnant for a while." Hal didn't bother pulling back to speak, the low growl of his aroused voice reverberating through Barry's body. "You're like dark chocolate and fresh berries - bitter, sour, but most of all addictively sweet."

"Hal," Barry whined, hips pressing back and _up_ , but Hal was using his full weight to keep Barry in place. And Barry wasn't _protesting_.

Not with how Hal cupped both arse cheeks in his hands to squeeze playfully and then spread them so he could look at his prize. Barry shivered at the cold air on his hole, but it only lasted a moment. Hal was right there to lick with long drags of the flat of his tongue, laving the sensitive skin around it with warm, wet attention. It was easy enough for his tongue to dip in, even if it made Barry clench up in excitement and surprise every time.

He was about to start begging again when Hal pressed his tongue in further, flicking and swirling in the slickness inside of Barry. The feeling had Barry writhe and moan, loud enough that he had to make a grab for another pillow and smother his sounds. This would be the absolute worst moment for one of their children to wake up.

Not just because one could run into the room - rules forbidding them to do that without knocking be damned - and see their father with his face in their other's father's arse, but mainly because Barry was fairly sure neither he or Hal could actually _stop_ anymore. Sure they would tend to their child, but they would do so while sporting some very inappropriate boners and have to hurry it for their need to jump each other again.

But Barry's patience had run out. He kicked as much as he could under Hal's weight, pulling his face from his pillow for a sharply demanding whine. Hal at least had the decency to pull his tongue out of Barry's hole before snickering, but he got a glare for it anyway.

"Hal, if you're not going to give me your knot any time soon I'm going to find a toy to fill me up instead, I swear-"

"Hush, love, _fine_." Hal clambered over Barry to nuzzle and kiss the bonding mark again, rubbing his cock through Barry's crack more forcefully than before. "I was _trying_ to make you relax."

"I just had a nap before, remember? You promised me your knot, Hal; you _promised_." Barry let his voice trail into a whine to make sure his alpha wouldn't be able to resist him even if he tried. He was successful in that, receiving a promising growl and a scrape of teeth against his neck.

"I keep my promises," Hal rasped, voice going hoarse with need. "I promised you my knot, and to fill you up with my seed and my babies. I promised to give you _more_."

"Breed me, alpha," Barry tempted, pressing his hips back to rub against Hal's cock. He noted that Hal's knot was already starting to swell a little - which was _good_ because that meant the teasing would end now.

"I'll breed you," Hal agreed. His hands found Barry's hips to tilt them back and pull his arse cheeks aside enough to let him press his cock in slow and steady. "I'll pump you so full, Barr…"

Barry whined and whimpered at the press of Hal's cock inside, _finally_ getting what he wanted, being filled up just like he loved it. Hal pressed down on his prostate with the first push of his hips, his aim perfect in basically any position after all these years. Barry keened and moaned, and fingers wove through his hair apologetically before his face was gently pushed back down against the pillow to muffle him.

But Hal was pushing deeper, and with Barry clutching the pillow he had his face pressed into he had more leverage to push his hips up without putting unnecessary pressure on his pregnant belly. Hal filled him fully, _so full and good_ , and his beginning knot didn't get much resistance from Barry's rim.

"So wet for me," Hal purred, "always so hot. Always so ready."

"Always for you," Barry whimpered out, just lifting his head from the pillow for a second to say that. "Please, alpha, please fuck me."

A low, possessive growl rumbled in Hal's chest, and his alpha sat up on his knees, pulling Barry's hips up along with him. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll remember it in the morning. Keep your arse up here or I'll pound the baby into the bed."

Barry shuddered at the order - he knew Hal wouldn't harm the baby on purpose but it was an excellent incentive for Barry to obey.

Because Hal _kept_ his promises.

A cry tore from Barry's throat when Hal set a punishing pace without so much as a warning, and he had to press his face into the pillow hard to smother his desperate moans and cries of need. Hal had found the perfect height and angle where he could effortlessly roll his hips with sharp snaps to pound into Barry, hard and fast just like Barry _needed_ it after Hal had teased him for too long. And on the first round any teasing was too long by default.

Barry was not a patient omega. He was a patient father and a patient husband, but _not_ a patient omega.

But Hal knew that, and he had long learnt the lesson to not disappoint his omega. And he had the muscle and stamina to ensure there was no disappointment whatsoever.

Barry was shivering and trembling under the onslaught, fingers clawing into his pillow as he tried to meet every thrust. His cries only gained in desperation the harder and faster Hal struck his prostate, plowing into him like a life depended on it.

It was impossible to last long under that focused assault of his alpha.

Barry shook with desperate aborted cries and moans as he came, spilling over the pillow that had been used to prop his hips up before. It wasn't much - it was never much for an omega - but it the orgasm was blinding and the sound of Hal's thick cock rutting in and out of his hole gained a squelch almost instantly from the amount of slick his orgasm produced.

No longer was it just the slap of skin on skin and Barry's muffled noises of passion. Now it was wet squelching in an even more punishing pace and high keens over oversensitivity that were still encouraging nonetheless, and Hal's breathing growing deeper and rougher by the second as he started to chase his own orgasm.

Barry's head was spinning from the pressure each thrust put on his prostate, his cock trying to soften from the orgasm but not getting further than half-mast before stiffening again in simple need for his alpha's knot.

"Haaal-" Barry rolled his head to the side just so he could beg for it, even if he had to be careful to stay quiet without the pillow to muffle himself with. "Hal, please- I need- I want it-"

Hal was not responding verbally, but his growing knot did swell a whole lot further from the begging. With a hard thrust in Hal locked the knot inside of Barry's hole, restricting his movements while he desperately rutted with small sharp rolls of his hips to still get the stimulation he needed.

Barry squeezed around him _hard_ and that was all Hal needed to fall over the edge.

Hal's arms wrapped around Barry's chest tight, hips still moving as he came inside of his omega. One of his hands found Barry's pregnant belly to splay over, more gentle than the tight hug or the harsh swelling of the knot that made Barry's hole ache ever so slightly. It didn't hurt much anymore, not since the first time giving birth, and now the tweak of pain just served as a new arousal, a reminder that he was being knotted and _filled and bred_.

"Barry, Barry, Barry-" Hal's voice was rough in how low he was forcing it against his need to shout out his claim. "My Barry, so full with _my_ baby, my omega-"

Barry hummed encouragingly, pressing himself back against Hal's chest. Hal would come down from his peak soon but he'd be spurting his seed into Barry for minutes after, and the knot would likely not go down for almost half an hour. They would be asleep before that, sated and warm and snuggled together.

Despite the need in his lower belly for _more_ and how hard Barry's cock was now, he would be happy to just sink down on the bed and sleep now. Hal had to be exhausted.

Or so he assumed, at least. Because the moment Hal stopped shaking and his laboured breathing smoothed out a little, he _didn't_ roll them to their side to snuggle.

With his grip on Barry firmly placed on his chest and shoulder so there would be no pressure on his belly, Hal pulled his body backwards with a sharp tug. Barry yelped in surprise, arms milling through the air as he found himself deposited on Hal's lap, cock and knot pressing a little deeper and harder with his own weight on top of it, with Hal settling back on the bed between his own knees.

The froze together, Barry covering his own mouth in shock at the loud sound he'd made, both listening for their children. For a moment Barry thought he heard Thomas in the first room down the hall, but then it was all silent again, no protests from anyone who should be fast asleep.

"Don't surprise me like that," Barry hissed when they were certain, but Hal just chuckled and nibbled along the column of his throat.

"Or maybe you should stop being surprised when I lift you."

Barry pouted and was about to rebuke that, but he wasn't given the chance. His angry retort morphed into a moan and his hands were back to covering his own mouth immediately, Hal's hand wrapped tight around his erection.

Sitting on Hal's lap with his knot locked deep inside and Hal's hand on his cock… this would not take long.

Barry's legs splayed forward as he squirmed and writhed on Hal's lap, desperately biting down on his own hand to keep quiet while Hal expertly stroked him to his second orgasm. His whole body was practically convulsing, Hal's hand still on his chest the only thing keeping his weight from slipping down and hurting them both where they were locked together. Barry's head fell back for a soundless cry when he spilled, the sparse amount of his seed painting his own thighs this time.

"You're beautiful," Hal muttered in his ear, nipping the shell while Barry tried to calm his breathing in needy little whimpers. "Nothing more gorgeous than watching you fall apart on my knot, Barr."

Barry huffed a breathless laugh, tilting his head so Hal could kiss the corner of his lips. "And you're-" He faltered, then huffed again with a smile. "Dunno, you fucked my brain to jelly. I love you."

Even without seeing it Barry knew Hal was beaming at the words. They squirmed and shuffled together until they managed to lay down, the dirty pillow from earlier thrown from the bed by Hal ("You'll be the one cleaning whatever it just smacked against in the morning, Hal.") and a rag pulled from its usual hiding place between the mattress and headboard to wipe Barry's legs as well ("Stuff it back like that again and _I_ will being sleeping on the couch until you got us a new mattress, _Hal_."). With a little more trouble they managed to get the blankets pulled up and they could settle in, Hal snuggling into Barry's back with a yawn and clearly ready to sleep.

"…you did leave John's Lantern plush in the crib with him, right?"

"Mmm… of course."

"And you left the night light on for the girls?"

"Which'ne?"

Barry nudged Hal with an elbow. "Jesse and Evelyn need their night light, Harold."

"Hm. Nuthin' I can do 'bout it now…"

"…I do hope Kat is going to sleep through the night-"

" _Barry_." Hal squeezed his arms around him hard. " _Sleep_."

"I napped earlier, remember?" Barry pouted. He wasn't as sleepy as he should be. And hungry. But he should let Hal sleep - it's the least he could do for his alpha after he took to putting all their children to bed by himself. It was an impressive feat and Barry was proud of him.

 

"…Hal, I think we ran out of fish sticks."


End file.
